Misunderstood
by Ashley Silver
Summary: A small misunderstanding caused some problems for Kai and Misaki... (I know the pic should be for the other way around but I couldn't really find a pic suitable for this fic... Might change it once I get a better pic)


**A/N: Really sorry I haven't been updating my prompts and other fics But I have been really busy as you know and it took me a while to actually sit down and come up with this. 3 hours actually... And I feel like my writing skills have gone rusty since I haven't been writing anything except assignments. So I hope you would tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own cfv or the characters...**

* * *

**Misunderstood**

He took a deep breath as he entered the familiar street. His thoughts were full of images of the girl whom he was supposed to meet at Card Capital. His feet were like lead as he slowly walked down the pathway. Normally, Kai Toshiki would have leaped at the opportunity to meet with the one girl that stole his heart. But today, it was the total opposite. His mind replayed scenes from mere days ago. That day, he had spent with Tokura Misaki.

It was her day off from work and they had finally decided to spend some time together as a couple. He might not have shown it, but he was happy that they were just relaxing in close proximity of each other. He would steal glances at the lavender haired girl as she read her book in silence, occasionally smiling at something which she had read.

When she had finally put her book down, she stared at him and waited for a response from the brunet that stared at his cards with the utmost concentration. She sighed and he returned her stare with one of his own.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Are we a boring couple?" She replied with a question of her own.

"Why would you say that?"

"We're sitting here, doing what we usually do when we aren't together. Other couples are probably doing something fun with each other."

"We're fine this way. Boring is our style." He responded and he saw a flash of disappointment in her sapphire blue eyes.

"I see..." She commented. She started picking up her book and lost herself in the world of her own.

He kept asking himself if she was mad at him when he said that he is fine with not doing anything fun. He wasn't that big of a fan when it comes go doing something bothersome. All he wanted to do was play Vanguard and find people stronger than him to fight him.

"Maybe she would be happier with someone else..." He told himself briefly while watching her silhouette grow smaller as left by the end of the day.

Even though he exerts his confidence during Cardfights, deep down he was still insecure. Kai always had this fear of how everyone he truly cares for leaving him. He always thought that he would end up alone until the inevitable seemed to have happened: falling in love with someone that was more similar to him than he would be willing to admit.

It started out with all those clichés that could be found in romance genre books. His heart beats faster when she was around; her voice calms him down no matter how dire the situations may be, and he thinks about this when he is in a tough match; and most importantly, just the sight of her makes him feel refreshed.

He has honestly never felt this way about anyone before and the feelings overwhelmed him to do something he never thought he would. He confessed to her and to his surprise, she accepted him. Though nothing much has changed, it soothed and satisfied him that he could call her his girlfriend. He wouldn't like the thought of her running around the city with someone else.

However, what she said and the way she had showed her disappointment made him feel peeved. Was he really that boring? Or does she merely want to do what other couples do? The generic things such as going out for movies and dinner together seems a little uninteresting to him. But he decided that since his birthday was in a 2 days, he might as well surprise her and take her out to do something other couples like to do.

With determination, he went to a movie theatre and bought 2 tickets for a movie he knew she would like. He heard her talking about it to her friends and how she had declined their invitation due to work. He walked out of the ticketing booth line and imagined how she would look like after receiving the ticket.

Kai thought he was hallucinating when he saw Misaki standing in front of a shop which was not very far from the movie theatre and as he wanted to greet her he saw a familiar blond male running towards her with some food in his hands. The expression she made when she saw Miwa made Kai's blood boil with jealousy. She looked like she was having a lot of fun with someone else.

Kai felt his heart plummet. His stomach started to churn while his mind came up with theories which all comes down to the fact that they may be on a date. He continued to stare as they walked away with the both of them speaking and laughing. He felt sick. He refused to believe that this was happening. To find out that the girl he was in love with was probably cheating on him just the day before his birthday made him...

What did he feel? He felt jealous; he felt angry; he felt heartbroken. But the emotion he felt most right then was that he had seen this coming. His parents had died on his birthday years ago anyway. Never did he doubt that his fate would stop playing cruel tricks on him. Minutes later, he got a text from Misaki and she said to meet her at Card Capital the next day. He replied with a short 'Ok.'

He knew what he must do tomorrow...

Arriving in front of the card shop, he saw her standing there. When she saw him, her eyes lit up as she approached him. His chest started to hurt. It made him regret coming in the first place. He knew this was going to be hard but he knew that he must do it for her...

"You're here! Happy birthday..." She said with flushed cheeks.

"There's something I should tell you." He started. He stared into her blue eyes with resolve as he balled up his fists.

"It can wait. Come inside. I have something for you."

"No, it can't wait. I have to say it right now or I won't be able to do it."

"Let's talk inside then." She wrapped her warm hands around his arms and started pulling him towards the shop doors.

"I think we should break up." He said. She turned around almost instantly, as if to clarify that she might have heard him wrongly.

"That's funny, I thought I heard you wrongly..."

"I meant it..." He replied as he looked away. He couldn't look her in the eyes right now, or even ever again.

"But... Why?" She spoke almost inaudibly.

"I saw you with Miwa yesterday..."

"Wait, that was-"

"You looked like you were having fun. That was probably what you meant the other day right?" He asked. Yet he didn't want to know the answer.

"That's-"

"I just want you to be happy. If it isn't with me, I'm fine with Miwa too..." He continued without giving her a chance to speak. It was then that the sliding doors opened and the said blond came out with his usual boyish grin.

"Hey, what's taking you guys so long to come inside? Everybody's waiting for the both of you." Miwa asked. His smile slowly faded away as he looked from Kai to Misaki.

It was then when Kai could finally peer into the shop. The tables usually used for cardfighting were all combined into a long table which was topped with food. He caught glimpses of colourful streamers and balloons as well as party hats on some people whom were busy speaking to each other just before the doors closed. That was when it occurred to him that this was supposed to be his birthday party. Immediately he looked at the girl standing in front of him when he felt her let go of his arm.

"Baka!" She whispered as she ran away, her face covered by her bangs.

"_Damn it!_" That was the only coherent thought he could form then.

"Sis, where are you going?" Miwa asked.

Kai didn't reply. His only instinct right now was to chase after her. He needed to make amends for everything he had said. It had already hurt him enough just to manifest those words. He couldn't imagine how she must have felt listening to them and being unable to retort. When he saw her in view around a park, he increased his speed until he was behind her.

"I don't want to see you! Go away!" She turned around to face him while still running. It gave him the opportunity to catch her by the wrist and pull her to his embrace.

"I won't go away." He replied.

"I don't want to see you!" She repeated though she didn't push him away.

"Then close your eyes and just listen to this idiot while he apologises." He spoke into her ear and felt her tremble as soft sobs could be heard emanating from her.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't think that this was a good idea in the first place. After all, my life would be empty without you. But images of the expression you made when you saw Miwa yesterday kept popping up and it made me feel like you would be much happier off with him..."

"I was only happy that he helped me buy my favourite cake..." She mumbled into his shirt which was slightly soaked with her tears.

"I guess I forgot that you have always been a glutton..." He remarked, earning a slap on his arm from her even though he was sure he heard her soft laughter.

"Ouch!" He exaggerated even though he hardly felt anything. The pain in his chest from when he saw her crying was way worse than any physical pain he could feel.

"You deserved that for not trusting me!" She continued slapping his arm but he only held her tighter.

"How was I to know that you were just glad to see food?" He could feel her body tremble with laughter again.

"Stop making me laugh! I'm still mad at you!" She slapped his arm harder this time.

"I would prefer you laughing rather than crying..." He admitted.

"It's your fault in the first place for jumping into conclusions, baka."

"Yes yes, I know. So would you let this baka make it up to you by taking you out on a date tonight? I've got tickets for a movie you'd like to watch."

"I don't date idiots..." She replied.

"Is that so? Well, maybe some other girls would like the extra ticket..." He let her go and was about to leave before she grabbed onto his arm and anchored him on the spot.

"But this time I'll make an exception!" She quickly continued with a blush that was really noticeable on her pale skin.

He smiled and turned towards her. Gently, he lifted her chin up and wiped away the remainder of her tears with his thumb while cupping her cheek. He sighed in relief as he leaned in and took her lips on his. He was happy that it was all a misunderstanding and that fate wasn't being cruel to him now. All Kai wanted was Misaki and he has her again. After a few minutes, they parted breathlessly.

"Hey, you know what?" He said. She looked up at him and waited for him to continue.

"From now on, I promise that I won't let you go. I will fight for you no matter what." He continued. Her cheeks turned pink again and she turned to walk away from him.

"That sounds too cliché..." She mumbled as he caught up to her walk beside her.

"But you better not break your promise." She continued mumbling. He smiled to himself.

"_Never_." He thought to himself as they made their way back to the shop.

**End**

**A/N: There you go... I feel like it wasn't very good. But I had to do something for his birthday... So leave a review to tell me what you think**


End file.
